


Nought to Sixty

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimes & Criminals, Flirting, Gen, Getaway driver, Guns, Nonbinary Deceit, Organized Crime, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: Be gay, do crime. But like, wear your seat belt while you escape the scene, 'kay?
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Nought to Sixty

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> "Shit, I guess I always assumed you knew how to drive."

“ _Shit_ , I guess I always assumed you knew how to drive.”

“And you didn’t think to mention I was meant to be the _getaway driver_?! Anyway why can’t Virgil do it like he always does?”

“Virgil got a little tied up and had to split twenty minutes ago. I thought you could drive, I wasn’t worried!”

“Well now fucking what?!”

Remus and Roman stood glaring at each other, each clutching a black leather bag full to the brim with their loot as they stood in front of the unmarked car waiting for them.

“Can I be of some help, boys?” A smooth voice from across the parking garage had them whipping around with their guns up. At least before they saw who it was. Then Remus dropped his aim and holstered his weapon, grinning brightly. Roman kept _his_ gun steady and scowled, swearing under his breath. “Oh come on, you aren’t happy to see me?”

Dante (no surname that anyone knew of) was perched artfully on the hood of a nearby convertible, examining their fingernails with practised nonchalance, a small revolver dangling from their other hand. They looked perfectly at ease, fluttering their eyelashes sweetly, but both twins knew it was a cleverly constructed image and also what the fuck- who just casually hung out on cars to make an entrance like that? 

Privately, Roman admired their dedication to dramatic flair. Remus did as well, but significantly less privately. “Hey it’s Big D!” Remus crowed, striding towards the intruder. Roman rolled his eyes, unimpressed by the lack of caution, but delighted by the way Dante scowled at the nickname. 

“I told you not to call me that, you overgrown raccoon. Still _rocking_ the trash panda look, are we?” They said archly, slipping off the car and, unfortunately for them, into Remus’s waiting arms. He beamed down at them and they rolled their eyes, dodging a kiss on the cheek by ducking out of his hold and walking over towards where Roman stood, gun still up. “If you wanted a ride all you had to do was ask,” Dante winked at him, sashaying past and into the driver’s seat, honking the horn when Roman hesitated. 

Remus dashed past to call shotgun, brief sulkiness already forgotten, and Dante only barely waited until Roman’s seat belt was on (he protested though, they were goddamn criminals already, who cared about seat belts?! But Dante insisted) before tearing out of the parking garage and off into the night, the shrieks (one of glee and one of fear) of both twins music to their ears. 


End file.
